Losing You
by MrAndersonLoverx3
Summary: Read and you'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Losing you.**

**I hope you guys like this!**

**Angelina's POV**

I was walking down the hall furious knowing that my boss Hulk Hogan, just made Ken Anderson and Me break up from the story line..Now he'll have to have storylines with other girls..I frowned when thinking of this. How could this happen? Him having a storyline with my former best friend..Velvet Sky..Really? I don't get it, He can fool around with girls in storylines..But I can't fool around with guys in storylines?..Ugh.

I stormed into Hulk's Hogan's office.

"How could you do this?"

"Angelina, calm down, Its all about ratings..that's why we did this sweetheart." He said to me calmly.

"But I don't get it! He can fool around in storylines with girls but I can't fool around in storylines with guys? So I want a storyline with his most hated enemy..AJ Styles!"

"Okay, its a deal..You get the storyline but we do it the way we want it..Deal?" He smiled.

"Deal!" I shaked his hand, walked out of his office and went to find AJ Styles. But..Then I saw him..Ken Anderson, My boyfriend.

"Hey babe!" He ran up to me.

"Hi." I smiled alittle.

"Did you hear, I'm in storyline with Velvet? Isn't that great?"

"Sure..I guess. But I'm in a storyline with AJ."

"What? Angelina only storylines with me no one else!"

"So you can have storylines with girls! But I can't have one!"

"Angel, Calm down." He grabbed my arm.

"No!" I jerked my arm away from him. "Don't touch me! Figure out what you want in your life! It's either me or you and your stupid storyline girlfriends and your real girlfriends

**Sorry that its so short I tried! Longer chapters will be up soon! Please, Fav, Sub, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

The next day, I woke up in my hotel room...Alone..without Ken. I sighed. I took out my phone, and called him.

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey hun, its me Angelina. I was just wondering where you were."**

**"Oh hey. I'm with Jeff and Matt, at there hotel room. Next door to yours."**

**"Oh well I'll let you go, see you later."**

**"Okay, Love you"**

**''Love you too"**

We both hanged up. What to do now. Hmm. I stood up out of bed and Looked in the mirror. And frowned. I then got dressed, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with a Black tank top and a pair of black knee boots. I walked out of my hotel room.

Today I had a radio interview so I had to go find Jeremy and leave for the station.

Later on I was sitting in the radio station studio waiting for my interview.

**"Today, were here with TNA Knockout Angelina Love." He looked at me. "Why do you think people don't like TNA?"**

**"Well, I love TNA of course being a knockout you're gonna love your company, but I think its because WWE and its fake bull shit and brings in more fans because of bigger arenas and Better known superstars but with TNA were getting bigger and bigger now. We have Mickie James, Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Hulk Hogan, Rick Flair, Matt Hardy, and Mr. Anderson. Those are the people that are bringing in more fans."**

He nodded. **"I know you are, a fan favorite. Because you are dating Mr. Anderson. And you do a lot of things outside the ring. Are you really dating Ken outside the ring not just the storyline."**

I smiled.** "Yes we are, but if you watch TNA next week its gonna be full of drama and your gonna see what happens with our relationship."**

**"Well, we have another special guest today. He is Mr. Anderson himself."**

Ken walked in. Sat down, and smiled at me.

I shook my head, some what upset that he would just show up here out of the blue.

**"Well its great to be here with Angelina and Jeremy."**

**"So you'll be in a match with AJ Styles this Sunday on the PPV."**

**"Yeah I will be. I'm real excited about it. Angelina has a match too."** He looked at me. **"Tell em Angelina."**

I shook my head again Stood up and grabbed my purse. **"I need to go. It was great being here but I need to go."** Then I left with Jeremy and without Ken!

It was the next week on TNA. I was getting ready to do the break up segment of mine and Ken's relationship for the storyline.

My theme started to play. Looking sad, the truth was I really sad not just for the storyline but I was sad because I had to do this in front of all the fans. I Walked out to the ring, and grabbed a mic.

**"Ken, get down here now!"**

I waited for him for awhile.

His theme started to play. He walked out with Velvet Sky.

I was upset now, really upset.

**"What you want Angelina?"**

**"You cheating bastard!"** I slapped him across the face, and attacked Velvet. Choking her.

Ken started pulling me off of her. I jerked my arm away **"DON'T TOUCH ME!"** I got out of the ring and started walk up the ramp and stopped and looked back at him. I could see he was upset and sad at the same time. **"Were over for good."** I said to him.

AJ Style's theme started to play. He walked to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and said to Ken **"She's all mine now!"** He laughed and smiled, and walked backstage with me.

I went straight to my locker room and sat down thinking about what just happened. Then I seen Ken walk in with Velvet. I looked up at them. **"Yes?"**

**"Just thought we'd come say hi."**

**"Well you can leave you know I don't like her so get out! Now!"**

**"Fine, she'll leave" **And velvet left.

**"Whats been up with your attitude lately Angelina?"**

**"Lets see, I'm not and a storyline with you anymore Ken! You were my enemy or a storyline now! So that's whats wrong! Maybe you're cheating on me with her! Who knows? Because you're never around me anymore You're always with her!"**

**"I'm not cheating on you!"**


End file.
